7 placeres de un asesino
by MarieElizabethCS
Summary: "Siete almas conjugadas por una sola gracia, son destinadas a atormentar aquel que ha desobedecido la naturaleza. Ángeles que caídos del cielo serán expuestas a las garras carnívoras del sangriento". Concurso OS, E/B


7 placeres de un asesino

By

MarieElizabethCS.

Nombre del grupo o página al que pertenezco: Fanfiction adiction (Twilight)

Link de perfil del Contest: / www . fanfiction ~labatalladelosos

Nombre del OS: 7 placeres de un asesino.

Autor: MarieElizabethCS.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Sumary: _"Siete almas conjugadas por una sola gracia, son destinadas a atormentar aquel que ha desobedecido la naturaleza. Ángeles que caídos del cielo serán expuestas a las garras carnívoras del sangriento. Concurso OS, E/B_

Advertencia: Si no te gustan los temas sensibles, te recomiendo que no leas esta historia

Pareja: Edward y Bella

Número de palabras: 6.362.

Asciendes sin haber sentido los azotes de un mundo turbulento  
sin tiempo para la felicidad  
sin días para haber recorrido las calles de los mil juegos  
con tus compañeros y amigos. (J. Leoz)

Marian Denisse Bishop Geller – 3 años de edad – Desaparecida; 1452.

Sally Ann Brook Rossi – 10 años de edad – Muerte súbita; 1492 – 1502.

Julieth Elizabeth Bonie Lester – 13 años de edad – Suicidio; 1542 – 1555.

Jane Doe – 9 años de edad (Aproximadamente) – Ataque por un animal; 1595 – 1604.

Susan Brady Collins – 2 meses de edad – Desaparecida; 1644.

_Lilian Rose Parker __Higginbotham__ – 5 años de edad – Próxima víctima - 1684._

Captó su belleza natural, su aroma y la inocencia que emanaba de toda ella apenas con echarle un fugaz vistazo.

Sus rizos bailaron en un vaivén de cadencia desarmonica mientras ingresaba ingenua hacía el bosque solitario. Su melena rubia desde la raíz y caramelo sobre las puntas dejó de brillar debido a la falta de luz. Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo y vaporoso de color azul que se arremolinaba entre sus cortas piernas a cada paso que daba. Lilian Rose era una niña feliz, nacida en una gran familia de cosechadores, siendo la tercera de cinco hermanas. Cuidada y enseñada por un padre cariñoso y correcto.

Pero Lilian también era una infante angelical y demasiado inocente, normal a su edad.

Ella iba camino a un paseo poco habitual. En un día nada normal. Sosegada por un encuentro poco ordinal.

Y ella no podía lucir más perfecta bajo su mirada.

Los ojos ennegrecidos por la perversión y la sed acumulada por años, se dejaron seducir enseguida. La pequeña niña, inocente, majestuosa; hondeaba su extensa melena sin percatarse de lo embriagadora que se veía a los ojos de su asechador. No lo hacía con intención, claro está, su infantil consciencia no le permitió deducir lo agraciada, extraordinaria y sobre todo… lo alcanzable que lucía para el hombre de fauces hambrientas escondido entre los arbustos.

Feroz, frío, de rasgos pétreos y antinaturales, un animal lujurioso mal descrito por la historia, la observó resguardado desde su guarida, admirando desde su posición neutra a la preciosa creatura que se introducía cada vez más en el peligroso bosque, como una mariposa revoloteando sin cesar hacía la oscuridad contrita. Directo hacía él. Directo hacía su trampa. Suspiró tomando prestado un rasgo de los humanos, captando así el olor dulzón, apetecible que la adorable niña cedía generosamente por el camino. El veneno sobrevino a sus fauces adoloridas, resentidas y a la vez agradecidas por tenerla casi entre sus manos; sintió la sustancia amarga enjuagando su dentadura afilada como un rio de ponzoña corriendo en abundancia y sin control.

Lo podía sentir, la excitación del cazador fue palpable para todo ser vivo que lo rodeaba; ya casi podía distinguir la sedosidad de su piel blanquecina y frágil rompiéndose bajo su agarre monstruoso y penetrante. Ahora solo le restaba esperar.

Contrajo sus músculos duros como la piedra, agazapándose como una bestia al acecho.

Empujó su nariz recta y burgués hacía el cielo cuando la necesidad imperante de beber su cándido aroma se tornó aún más desesperante. Los rítmicos pasos de la niña se acercaron hacía la pendiente cerca de él. El ambiente impregnado a fango asqueroso remitió fugazmente bajo su olfato, convirtiendo todo en dulzura, frutillas y … sangre limpia… pura, deliciosa; el perfume innato que esa niña ingenua de rizos dorados y rostro ovalado exhalaba al respirar, al bombear el elixir de su _placer_ por sus arterias. _Tan cerca… _ Rugió por dentro, hinchándosele el pecho con extasis.

El líquido abrasivo le brotó por la comisura de los labios carnosos sin poder contenerse, cerró los ojos gimiendo con deseo. _Ya eres mía_ pensó con satisfacción antes de saltar sobre su presa endeble, que asustada apenas pudo ahogarse del dolor al notarse bajo el crudo agarre del temible depredador.

_La gloria nunca fue tan magistral._ Se enterró en su piel inmune a la vejez, absorbiendo cada gota de su vida, arrebatándole todo de un solo zarpazo a la dulce y tierna Lilian Rose, que sin saberlo se enfrentaba cara a cara a las fauces malditas del mejor asesino existente sobre el planeta. Su magnicida personal. Uno que se empeñaba en destruir a las de su clase, mujeres bendecidas por el destino, poderosas y colmadas por la gracia de la naturaleza.

Un dulce ronroneo se escuchó. Dos pares de ojos azules lo miraron desorbitados. Incapaces. Abolidos. La pequeña lanzo un suspiro de agonía, agarró con pocas fuerzas al hombre en apariencia inofensivo por los hombros. Le conocía perfectamente. Lo reconoció por sus cabellos largos y cobrizos. Su amigo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sintiéndose asustada por la crueldad de su_ traición_; deseo gritar, llorar, regresar a su hogar; no sin antes, en medio de su ingenuidad, decirle que jamás le volviera a invitar de paseo. Pero en vez de eso, poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaron. La oscuridad abrió sus puertas eternas para ella.

Entonces…

_La sexta alma había caído._

_Solo falta una_. Pensó sonriendo contra el diminuto cuello más blanquecino de lo mortalmente habitual.

.

.

.

_Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer _– 20 años de edad – Última víctima – 2012.

Tenía la cabeza embotada de tanto escuchar los parloteos de sus amigas, bueno, eso no _era _ del todo cierto, ya que era solamente Jessica la culpable de que la jaqueca en su cabeza aumentara a niveles proporcionales. No se detenía, no paraba de replicar lo mismo una y otra vez como si ninguna captara la idea. Bella rodó los ojos y se sujetó la chaqueta de cuero que la abrigaba un poco del inclemente frío.

– Mujer ¡Ya por favor! Entendemos perfectamente que no podemos beber ningún trago mientras estemos dentro del club ¡No somos tan estúpidas como para poner en riesgo el trabajo de tu noviecito! _– _ Ángela rodó los ojos desaforada.

Jessica frunció los labios pintorreteados de rosa y giró su cuerpo a penas cubierto por dos tiras de telas provocando que se le subiera la de abajo más de lo debido. Los hombres que también hacían fila para entrar al bar _Cosmo_ chiflaron al verla, sin embargo Jessica no se inmutó.

–Solo les recordaba lo que está en juego, además, todavía somos menores de edad y no podemos tomar ningún trago ¡Solo se los recordaba!– Repitió abriendo los ojos sobre extendidamente viéndose airosa y enfurecida.

–Lo sabemos perfectamente Jessica, no somos estúpidas. Mike nos está haciendo un gran favor al dejarnos pasar pero no tienes por qué comportarte como si lo fuésemos arruinar todo ¡Te recuerdo que tenemos veinte años no dieciséis! Y ya vamos en la universidad, por un demonio…– Ambas se miraron retadoras.

Bella ignoró el pleito en el que se enfrascaron sus dos mejores amigas y observó la enorme cola que se abría paso hacia al dichoso bar que según Jessica, era lo más _Cool_ en la ciudad. Suspiró y deseo estar en su casa, acurrucada en su sofá viejo viendo alguna película en la tv. Ese sonaba como un buen plan en su cabeza y era lo que iba a hacer sino fuera por esa par de leonas que tenía al frente.

Hasta hace dos horas Bella se hallaba muy tranquila en su apartamento ubicado cerca de la universidad de Seattle disfrutando del fin de semana, esperando a que comenzara la nueva temporada de la afamada serie sobre médicos; cuando Jessica y Ángela aparecieron frente a su puerta, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja como dos niñas traviesas pero peligrosas.

Después de eso todo fue rápido, no la dejaron opinar, ni decir nada, entraron a su casa a empujones tomándola por secuestrada. En sus narices apareció un vestido negro a mitad de muslo, _cortesía de Jessica,_ maquillaje sobrecargado_, más de lo que usualmente se ponía lo cual era… base y pestañina_, alisado instantáneo gracias a la plancha de_ Ángela_ y Woala… media hora después estaban allí, esperando a que el novio de Jessica, Mike, un tipo de seguridad las dejara ingresar sin problemas.

Al dar las ocho y media de la noche, por fin las dejaron pasar. Mike, el tío más guarro que había conocido Bella, las vio a las tres de arriba abajo con lujuria, una mirada que pareció prometerles algo en silencio. Bella y Ángela intercambiaron miradas incómodas antes de seguir adentro. La mirada azulada de Mike se posó después en su novia, que sonriente le agarró el trasero.

–¿Qué tal el ambiente? Es lo más in ¿O qué? –Jessica dijo extasiada observando todo alrededor. Bella tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella en esa ocasión. La barra, el piso, las paredes cambiaban de color. Era impresionante ver como los colores se opacaban o se iluminaban cambiando en un chasquido. Docenas de personas bailaban al son de Price de Jessie J en la pista que si bien no se podía apreciar del todo, parecía ser tan grande como el auditorio de la universidad. El lugar era dividido por dos niveles, uno para la gente común, y el otro para las personas de más categoría, como les dio a entender Jessica.

Un área social donde la música no llegaba a ser tan alta y donde se podía conversar sin gritar sobre el ruido, este quedaba en el segundo nivel y solo ciertas personas podían ir allí. Ciertas personas que no eran ellas. Por lo que se ubicaron en el primer nivel, lejos, muy lejos de la barra en un conjunto de muebles en forma de L de colores rojo y negros.

–Este lugar es lo máximo, no hay dudas sobre eso –Ángela chilló entusiasmada sobre el ruido, mientras movía su torso con ganas de bailar –¡Oh Dios, y miren el barman! –Señaló en dirección a un moreno tras la barra al que se le abultaban los músculos bajo la camiseta negra. Bella lo miró por compromiso ya que Jessica ya había volteado a ver. No le pareció la gran cosa, era guapo, pero se veía de lejos que era un mastodonte sin cerebro; ella los prefería más simples y menos exhibicionistas, lo que en evidencia el barman si era.

–Mike está más delicioso –Determinó Jessica viéndolo con ojos de anguila.

Bella giro su rostro para que no le vieran la mueca de asco que puso.

Debía haber algo malo en ella, pensó repugnada al máximo por pensar en Mike y en sus semejantes como algo _delicioso_. _¡Puah!_ Que le clavaran estacas en los ojos pero ella jamás se metería en la cama con alguien así. Le producían arcadas los hombres de masa exagerada, esos hombres con manos atrevidas que llevaban tatuadas expresiones de galanes pervertidos y sonrisas lujuriosas. Asco, asco, asco…

–Mike puede estar lo que tú quieras Jessica pero el barman también tiene lo suyo –Ronroneó Ángela y Jessica se echó a reír divertida dejando atrás la discusión en la fila. Bella se sujetó al asiento con las manos mirando a todo el mundo con expresión de aburrimiento. Las chicas emprendieron una charla _amena_ sobre prototipos de hombres inalcanzables, de esos que se encuentran solo en las revistas Play boys, exasperando todavía más su paciencia. Sin mencionar los de la revista Forbes que sin lugar a dudas eran un sueño para toda mujer normal. A excepción de ella, por supuesto.

Sin alcohol que beber, ni compañía para bailar; Jessica y Ángela dejaron a Bella sola. Ángela fue en busca del barman musculoso mientras que Jessica se había disculpado para ir a ver a su _hombre._

La dejaron sola, encabronada y especialmente silenciosa, más que otros días.

Maldijo el momento en el que se dejó arrastrar hasta allí.

Ese no era su condenado ambiente.

–¿Qué hace una lindura como tú tan sola? –La voz _sensual _de un hombre, demasiado cerca la hizo rodar los ojos. Lo que le faltaba. Un guapetón sin cita. Miró hacía un lado para pedir ayuda a sus amigas, pero ninguna de ellas se veía cerca, de seguro ya se estarían enrollando con ambos hombres las muy traidoras. Así que no le quedó de otra, que utilizar la indiferencia e ignorarlo como un maloliente.

Pero este no captó la indirecta, en vez de ello se sentó a su lado provocando que la rabia dentro de ella se aumentara de forma exponencial.

–¿Tratando de alejar hombres idiotas con la mirada? –Dijo agria, pero sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

El hombre rió estruendoso.

–Entonces ¿No quieres un trago? Yo invito preciosa –Contestó como si no la hubiese escuchado de nada. Mordió su labio inferior y se puso de pie.

–Preferiría tener clavos en la ingle antes de aceptarte nada. Pero ummm ¿Gracias de todas maneras?

Dejó al hombre boquiabierto sobre el asiento que antes ocupaba y se dispuso a encontrar a sus amigas para decirles que se iba. Ya se le ocurriría una excusa creíble por el camino, pero no soportaba ni un minuto más de lo mismo. Avanzó por la pista atestada con más gente que hace un rato, quizás la canción de Britney Spears "3", fue lo que alentó a que más personal corriera a bailar en la pista. Maldita Britney, pensó enfurecida. Bella se vio atrapada en medio de la pista llena de parejas bailando fogosamente; las mujeres adheridas a sus parejas, empinando los traseros con clara invitación a que las tocasen, denigrándose. Por todo lo santo. Los hombres aprovechaban el pavoneo sensual de las mujeres para acercarse con más confianza y agarrarlas del trasero y los senos. Grotesco.

A empujones encontró un camino más o menos despejado por donde salir. Sin embargo, alguien tras ella tuvo una mejor idea. Sintió que era tomada con determinación por la cintura por un tacto helado que le erizo de inmediato la piel. Sorprendida y algo temerosa, aunque no supo la razón de lo último, intento deshacerse del agarre colocando sus manos sobre las extrañas, que al observarlas eran muy grandes en comparación a las suyas, de dedos largos y delgados como de un pianista profesional.

Algo le dio mala espina.

El hombre al que no le había visto el rostro todavía, distendió su agarre un poco, lo que ella aprovecho para girarse y enfrentarlo. Pero nada la preparó para lo que la esperaba. Un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de cabello cobrizo, ojos litigantes como ámbares, la observaba de manera desesperada y casi desquiciada por alguna razón desconocida. Quiso salir corriendo despavorida, pero su agarre no la dejó moverse ni un milímetro. Su mirada era mortífera, llena de sombras inconexas como si refulgiera una verdad en ellos difícil de ocultar. También había peligro en su expresión, algo la advertía dentro de su pecho acelerado que no debía estar allí. Tuvo la necesidad de huir de nuevo. Pero no, se dijo, no debo porque huir.

¿Quién es este hombre? y ¿Cómo se atreve a sujetarme? Pensó muy quieta entre sus brazos, como envuelta en una especie de conjuro.

Él seguía viéndole como un náufrago mira una botella de agua. Bella se sintió ida, como esperando a que algo inevitable sucediese…

–¿Bella? –Alguien la llamó a su lado, rompiendo la burbuja. Todo volvió a materializarse, el sonido regresó, las personas a su alrededor cobraron vida de nuevo, pero ella siguió esperando a que ese _algo_ sucediese.

Ángela que se encontraba al lado de su amiga, no podía creer que su amiga se hubiese conseguido un hombre tan hermoso y con tal rapidez ¡Mira que bailar con un hombre así! Sonrió mirándola, mientras le echaba un ojo a su acompañante quien no había parado de mirar a su amiga de esa extraña manera. Lindo pero algo raro, decidió en la mente Ángela.

–Venía a decirte que me voy con Ben–Bella giró a verla, saliendo como de una ensoñación y luego arrugó el ceño sin entender –¿Recuerdas el barman? ¿El musculoso? Se llama Ben… en fin, su turno terminó hace media hora y vamos a dar un paseo por el parque… –Ella le explicó que ya lo conocía de antes en la escuela y que iban a aprovechar para ponerse al día con sus vidas. Se despidió sin muchas ceremonias, enviándole una que otra mirada picara al agarre que mantenía el extraño sobre Bella.

Giró a verlo de nuevo, cuando su amiga desapareció entre la multitud. Sus manos aun la tenían presa bajo su agarre, su expresión era la misma.

–¿Quieres soltarme ya? –Logró decir Bella en voz baja sin dejar de mirar el raro color de sus ojos. Aunque le apetecía agradable la posición en la que se encontraban era de lo más inusual el comportamiento de ese hombre.

Él negó con la cabeza, moviendo un mechón largo y cobrizo sobre su frente de un lado a otro.

–He esperado demasiado para dejarte ir–Sentenció como si la espera hubiese sido en realidad eterna. Ella sin embargo lo miró desorbitada _¿Qué tendrá este hombre en la cabeza? _Apenas y le había visto unos minutos atrás y él decía semejantes _incoherencias_ ¿Estaría borracho?

–No te entiendo.

–No es necesario que lo hagas– Respondió sombrío, bajando el rostro hacia ella. Bella entonces pudo apreciar más todavía la belleza de aquel extraño, su mandíbula fuerte, sus cejas pobladas y el dejo de un sentimiento frustrante reflejado en las líneas que se le hacía sobre la frente. A ella le pareció que él era singularmente… perfecto.

Como un héroe sacado de una revista o como una especie de hombre ermitaño y silencioso. Todo conjugado en uno.

Él se prendió de su agarre y Bella notó que sus dedos quedarían pintados en su piel blanquecina.

–Debo acabar con esto de una vez, el tiempo se nos agota –La tomó con una sola mano y la pegó contra él de un jalón. Sus músculos duros se sintieron como la piedra contra la suavidad de su propia carne, todo él era helado como sus manos, aunque percibía la calidez de su ropa, bajo esta la frialdad resumía como un viento templado. Su corazón repiqueteó y él murmuró una maldición en su oído como si pudiese escucharlo.

No entendía que sucedía, y para cuando se dio por enterada del peligro que suponía el extraño, el hombre la tomó con una facilidad escandalosa, elevándola del suelo ahora verde obligándole a enredar las piernas en sus caderas. Pegó un gritó ahogado por la rapidez del movimiento tanto como lo inesperado de ello. La música se encargó de hundir el eco de sus gritos, nadie sospechó lo que le sucedía.

La llevó a una de las paredes opuestas, esquivando magistralmente a los que se interponían. El pedazo de espacio estaba más solo y mucho más oscuro. Bella sintió que nada bueno podría salir de eso. Asustada hasta los huesos intento soltarse del agarre salvaje en sus caderas, pero por más que se movió, por más que intento, el agarre de ese hombre no disminuyó ni un poco.

Exhaló en un gemido sobre su cuello.

–¿Dónde te has encontrado todo este tiempo il mio piacere? –Un sonido parecido al de un felino ronroneando reverbó desde su garganta. Bella bajó la mirada, sintiendo los miembros y la garganta entumecida de tanto removerse y gritar por ayuda. Logró desenredar las piernas de su cadera, pero él la aprisionó contra la pared rosa evitando que escapara. Profirió un grito más antes de que la tomara de la barbilla con fuerza y le obligara a mirarlo.

–¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! –Algunas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, azorada por no saber qué iba a ser de ella.

La observó, juntando su frente con la de ella en un gesto delicado. Luego bajó la mirada a sus labios rosas, pequeños y bien delineados, tan apetecibles.

–Soy la sombra de tus pesadillas –Sonrió lamiéndose los labios mientras casi saboreaba los de ella –¿No me has reconocido todavía? –Acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Bella tiró de su cabeza hacía atrás. El hombre arrugó el ceño y torció el gesto de manera despreciable –Ya nos hemos encontrado antes… mucho tiempo atrás.

Ella pensó que el sujeto había perdido la razón. Volvió a intentar besarla de nuevo, pero ella no lo dejó.

–¡No te atrevas! ¡Ayuda!

–Nadie vendrá a rescatarte mi pequeña. Solo somos tu y yo en esto ¿Recuerdas? Nadie más debe interponerse. Ahora…–La miró con una sonrisa arrogante que no falló en paralizarla –Deja de hacerme perder más el tiempo.

Sus labios arremetieron contra los suyos, sin darle escapatoria. Sus labios gruesos y lisos acariciaron los de ella, succionando y bebiendo, removiendo los pequeños bajo su toque, envolviéndolos con los suyos fieramente, como poseído buscando marcar su propio territorio.

Bella cerró los ojos, pero no participó del beso, solo se quedó como una muñeca tiesa y sin vida, esperando a que el extraño se alejara lo más pronto posible.

El hombre gruñó enfurecido.

El agarré se volvió insoportable, gritó de dolor sintiendo que se le quebraban los huesos de la pelvis que era donde la sostenía _No puede ser humano… ¡En verdad es un monstruo!_ _Nadie puede tener tanta fuerza_, pensó a un paso del desmayo.

–Entregaras todo de ti aunque no lo quieras. Esta vez no habrá parte de tu cuerpo que no sea mío. –Y empujó su boca contra sus mejillas pálidas y húmedas de lágrimas, lamiendo cada trozo de su piel, besándola y mordisqueando hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja y tomarlo con fuerza, produciendo una convulsión en cadena. Temblor, miedo, placer, hormigueo escurriéndose por toda su piel sensible la obligo a arquearse contra él, adhiriendo sus pechos a los pectorales duros de él. Algo le refulgió dentro de sí.

–¡Estas demente! No te conozco de nada ¡Maldito! Nunca me entregaría a un desconocido y mucho menos alguien tan bruto como tú ¡Suéltame! –Él la tomó con más fuerza haciéndola sisear del dolor otra vez.

Aprovechó su descuido y poseyó sus labios con más lujuria que antes, mareándola con la intensidad del beso. Nadie nunca la había besado de esa forma, tan posesiva y ardiente. Ni siquiera su ex novio Jacob quien era con ella un hombre fogoso y muy impulsivo en su relación, jamás la trató de esta misma forma, como si en verdad estuviese reclamado un premio negado por milenios… y ese pensamiento solo la hizo atemorizar todavía más.

La apretó más contra la pared mientras la besaba con tal fuerza que la obligó a abrir los suyos al final. Con un quejido de rendición, Bella no tuvo más escapatoria que dejarse hacer. La lengua fría, refrescante y algo menos dura que sus músculos ingresó a su boca replegándose por toda ella, probando cada centímetro de su cavidad, su aliento y su textura. El hombre gimió de regreso al sentir el gusto de su saliva penetrando por sus agudos sentidos, detallando hasta el cansancio cada curva, cada superficie de su boca en su memoria.

Una explosión, eso fue lo que sintió en su estómago. Todo revoloteo dentro de sus tripas y por un mínimo instante, disfruto del fulgor, la necesidad, sensualidad y posesión que él le transmitía. Juntó sus piernas porque la calidez de sus entrañas empezaba a hacer desesperante. Él jadeó y pegó sus caderas contra las de ella, dejándole sentir la protuberancia que cubrían sus pantalones. Sus manos apostadas a sus costados lo tomaron de la camisa, pero no supo si para alejarlo o más bien acercarlo a su cuerpo. No entendía que sucedía con ella, todo era confuso.

Ella sintió que se ahogaba por las sensaciones como por la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo; pero él parecía no estar afectado, todo lo contrario a ella que comenzaba a ver luces en su mirada, a perder las fuerzas y transpirar copiosamente en las manos. Se iba a desmayar, y el sujeto que prácticamente le comía la boca, le apretujaba su pelvis contra la de ella, y gemía cada tanto, no se detenía para nada.

Y por un momento, se dejó ir entre sus brazos pétreos.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó tres horas después en medio de una gran habitación. La luz la cegó al abrir los ojos, lagrimearon un poco antes de poder mirar con claridad. Se encontraba acostada sobre una cama muy espaciosa, fue lo primero que notó. Su corazón revoloteó deprisa con la respiración frenética del miedo que la invadió al saberse en un lugar desconocido al que nunca en su vida había visitado. Como un relámpago, lo ocurrido resonó en su mente.

Enseguida se sentó sobre la cama de sabanas negras con la intención de irse, sin embargo al realizar el movimiento se percató del ardor en su mano derecha. Con horror, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar una herida cerca de su muñeca con marcas de dientes. Se la agarró sintiendo un pequeño ardor en la zona.

_¡Dios pero que es lo que me han hecho!_

Se lamentó terriblemente, llorando desconsolada, llena de pavor e incertidumbre.

Entonces un viento gélido atravesó la habitación, como la ráfaga de un tornado. Y de pronto él estuvo frente a ella. Se hizo hacía atrás boqueando confundida sin saber cómo ni cuándo había ingresado a la habitación. Estaba anonadada, fuera de sí misma.

–Por fin has despertado –Murmuró entre dientes. Ella vio que algo de color rojo se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Entendió que había sido él quien la había mordido y el temor en ella fue visible a los ojos del extraño.

–¿Me mordiste? –Preguntó todavía atónita, mientras sostenía inconsciente su mano contra el pecho.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro y sus ojos la miraron divertidos.

–Un poco, sí. –Contestó con voz aterciopelada, descarado, sin pena ni excusas, mucho menos con explicaciones.

Bella pensó que moriría de un ataque al corazón. _Este tipo me ha secuestrado, y aparentemente se cree una clase de vampiro…_

Lo vio limpiarse la comisura y luego lamerse el dorso de la mano. Sintió que iba a vomitar sobre su regazo al ver la escena.

–¿Te escapaste de alguna clase de manicomio? –Fue la única respuesta coherente que encontró. Tal vez se había escapado ¡Y con la fuerza que tiene, nadie puedo contra él! fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza.

Se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de sus piernas, asustándola por su rapidez. Se encorvó hacía atrás alejándose todo lo que pude de él.

–Veo que aun sigues sin recordar–Acotó viéndola directo a los ojos –Cuéntame _Bella_ ¿Crees en la otra vida? –Se extendió un poco más, para rozar con su nariz la de ella. Bella cerró los ojos, temblando de miedo, no respondió –Te diré algo Bella… nunca antes me había sucedido esto. Nunca las deje crecer demasiado, porque siempre las encontraba antes de que se hiciesen mayores. Pero tú… tú Bella fuiste un reto desde que naciste–Deslizó los labios sobre su barbilla sin dejar de mirarla –Y ahora que por fin te he encontrado, me saciaré en todos los sentidos… todo lo que no logré hacer con _ellas_, lo haré contigo–

La tomó del cabello con una mano y la sostuvo en la cama con la otra, haciendo que arquera su cuerpo contra él y expusiera su níveo cuello a sus ojos –Tan hermosa…

Bella apretó sus ojos esperando el dolor. Era consciente ahora que se encontraba en manos de un asesino en serie. _¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí?_ Rogó al cielo por ayuda, pero nada sucedió, ningún milagro ni nada por el estilo. Llena de decepción, lo único que percibió fueron los labios de él besando su cuello en un beso casto. Abrió los ojos mirando hacía el techo de madera asombrada, las pulsaciones a mil, pero un poco aliviada de no haber sentido dolor.

Movió sus manos agarrándose de sus hombros mientras él descendía por su cuello, luego a su clavícula donde rozó sus dientes contra la piel expuesta. Un escalofrío la traspasó al percatarse de su intención.

–No, por favor.

Lo sintió sonreír, sin mirarla aferró sus manos a los costados del vestido negro y de un solo tirón lo rompió a la mitad, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, lo desprendió de su cuerpo.

Expuesta, casi desnuda, solo cubierta por unas mínimas bragas negras rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Se lanzó encima de ella otra vez, la boca se le hizo agua pero no por el elixir que tanto tiempo esperó. Él sintió por un momento que la necesidad más intensa se hallaba más abajo de su estómago. No entendió de donde sobrevino aquello tan fuerte, soltó un gemido y enredó sus piernas con las de Bella, separándolas sin paciencia e internándose entre ellas para poder rozarse contra su intimidad. Gruñó embistiendo sobre Bella con fuerza, los ojos se le pusieron blancos del placer, las venas azules en su cuello se hicieron palpables y su quijada se cerró como una trampa para osos. Nunca nada… le había proporcionado tal gozo.

Usó su cuerpo, moliendo su erección contra las pantis negras que apenas y la cubrían en esa zona, apreciando en su totalidad el calor que emanaba. Sus labios apresaron el pequeño botón rosa en su pecho izquierdo, succionándolo con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera amamantarse de el.

Le dolió, pero se trató de un dolor placentero que le contraía su vientre bajo, sometido también por sus embistes.

Bella lo podía sentir plenamente, entre lágrimas de frustración y miedo fue consciente de la dureza que arremetía cada dos segundos contra sus labios hinchados y maniatados. Sentía en llamas esa zona, como si la estuviese prendiendo fuego y se quemara de afuera hacía dentro. Y eso la espantó. No debería sentirse complacida ni deseosa de más. Se regañó internamente pero a su pesar, era más el deleite que la recorría que el peso de la consciencia.

Cambió hacía el otro seno lamiendo el canalillo que los dividía y tomo posesión del derecho mientras que sus manos las sujetaban de las caderas, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de ella. No se había percatado de eso hasta que él la detuvo.

–Es mi placer el que trato de alcanzar… tú solo eres la herramienta que utilizo para conseguirlo–Susurró como advertencia. Bella sintió que le escocían los ojos, por el insulto y por las ganas que tenía de hallar también su propio alivio.

Se dejó hacer porque no tuvo alternativa. Se agarró de su cabello para sostenerse porque la fuerza de las acometidas no cesaban ni disminuían y la estaba arrastrando ya cerca del cabecero. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que iba a correrse. Abrió más las piernas gimiendo entrecortada, uno, dos embistes más y gritó como poseída por el demonio mientras se corría salvajemente. Maldijo chillando y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas entorno a él. La oleada de satisfacción la golpeó de manera brutal, como jamás lo había experimentado. Él soltó un gemido quejumbroso al inhalar la esencia que brotó en cantidades de su coño. Gruñó y separó los brazos que lo apresaban del cuello dejándola recostada y lánguida sobre el colchón. Se ubicó entre sus piernas abiertas y destrozó de un jalón las pequeñas braguitas que la cubrían.

Acercó un dedo hacía sus labios rosados y maltratados por su erección, sonriendo. Aun brotaba aquel líquido transparente de su interior, como si pequeñas réplicas de su orgasmo siguieran azotándola sin piedad. Ella se agarró de las sabanas al sentir su tacto frío recorrer los labios enjuagados con su esencia.

Él abrió sus labios inferiores, y descubrió el nudo rosa que goteaba con su lubricación. Lamió sus labios ansioso antes de sumergir la lengua sobre el. Bella alzó las caderas como respuesta aquella fresca invasión. Mordió sus labios y gritó enardecida, mientras él movía la lengua en todas direcciones, succionando los restos que encontraba, atormentándola de nueva cuenta. Las sabanas se arrugaron bajo su agarre pero no las dejó ir hasta que el segundo orgasmo las estampó contra el cielo. Gimió sofocada, ardiendo por dentro. Él siguió lamiendo y succionando todos los jugos que Bella dejaba salir, sin desperdiciar una sola gota.

Quedó sobre la cama, sintiendo que todo le pesaba, que todo le ardía. Las piernas abiertas de par en par, la respiración superficial y con el hombre, por no recordar, asesino serial bebiendo directo de su coño toda evidencia de los orgasmos. Pensó que podía hacer con ella lo que deseara y nada, ni ella lo misma lo detendría, se sentía fatigada, laxa, pesada y no tenía la perseverancia necesaria para ir en su contra.

Lo sintió removerse, luego lo vio subirse sobre ella, hasta quedar los dos al mismo nivel. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Bella contuvo el aliento. Su miembro desnudo se rozó contra su pubis. Supo que en verdad pasaría. Él iba a tomar posesión de ella… por completo.

–Por tu bien espero que tengas el coño bien prieto –Sus ojos refulgieron al mirarla, amenazantes.

Bella hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

Miró hacía un lado intentado ignorarlo, y sin querer expuso su cuello. Él gimió exasperado pero decidió que aún no era la hora, primero su cuerpo, luego su sangre.

La tomó de nuevo de las caderas, amasándole la carne hundió su miembro dentro de su cavidad. Bella cerró los ojos mientras lloraba y las lágrimas rodaron hasta la sabana bajo su cuerpo. Lo escucho jadear agónico mientras se introducía en ella hasta la base. Bella apretó su abdomen y ambos gimieron, uno de placer, el otro de dolor. No pensó nunca que dolería tanto.

–¡¿Por qué demonios te quedas callada?! Uhg… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?–Apretó su agarre y la miró enfurecido. Lloraba en silencio, percibiéndolo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, enterrado hasta la empuñadura. Dolía, ardía, picaba… pero no hizo nada más que llorar _¿Habría cambiado algo de haberle dicho que era virgen?_ Claramente no –Estúpida mojigata…

Movió sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de ella y la cargó. Bella profirió un grito por el cambio de posición pero no lo miró, enredó las piernas en las caderas de él. Ahora se encontraba encima de él, arrecostada contra su pecho y descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que el permanecía sentado sobre la cama. Hundió la cabeza entre su espeso cabello marrón y aspiró para tranquilizarse, todavía se encontraba dentro de ella, pero el olor a sangre lo habían hecho enloquecer por poco.

Le dolía respirar profundo, por lo que su respiración era acelerada y superficial. Esa posición solo la hacía doler más, aunque era extraño y que el frio de su piel calmaba un poco la molestia, todavía le dolía demasiado.

–¡Demonios…!–Le siseó contra el cabello –No puedo soportarlo por más tiempo.

Sus labios encontraron la base de su cuello, lamió intensamente y luego el dolor se propagó como lava ardiente por toda su piel. Bella ahogo un grito y se apretó entorno a él. Le quemaba el cuello, como si le hubiesen aplicado agua hirviendo a chorros sobre la zona. Hizo el amago de separarse, pero las fuerzas no le dieron ni siquiera para mover la cabeza. Él estaba succionando con ahínco, agarrándola del cabello e inmovilizándola mientras pequeños sonidos de succión era lo único que irrumpían en el silencio de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos, esperando la oscuridad. Sin embargo, él la tomó de la cintura con la mano libre para mecerla suave sobre su erección aun implantada en su interior. El movimiento le produjo más dolor del que ya soportaba, a pesar de sus quejidos, el no cesó de hacerlo aun cuando ella sentía que la rompería en dos por el grosor inhumano de su miembro.

Largos minutos después de soportar aquello, sintió algo derramándose en su interior. En seguida él alejó la boca de su cuello y gruñó estruendosamente con la cabeza hacia atrás, como el lamento de un león moribundo. Supo que había encontrado su liberación.

–Pude haberte matado –Susurró después de unos largos minutos, provocando un miedo atronador en Bella. La tomó de la cintura y la abrazó como un amante satisfecho abraza a su pareja de turno, lo que provocó rabia en Bella, pero igual se dijo, nada podía hacer contra ese bastardo –Pero no tienes por qué agradecerme, después de todo ese es tu destino… perecer en mis manos como todas tus antecesoras.

Ella quedó trastornada, aun confusa por lo que le acababa de suceder. La debilidad que sentía no le ayudaba tampoco en idear pensamientos lógicos, por lo que decidió que ese sujeto, quien aún se encontraba erecto en su interior, quien había mordido su cuello y bebido de él, en realidad si era un maldito vampiro.

La alzó en el aire con facilidad y con cuidado salió de su interior, provocando que ambos sisearan. La depositó sobre la cama boca abajo y Bella aprovecho para cerrar los ojos. No sabía que sería de ella, si saldría con vida esa noche lo cual dudaba mucho. Se lamentó internamente no haber hecho tantas cosas en su vida, porque quizás… no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo, ni a su padre ni a sus amigos… las lágrimas se desbordaron como un río sin cause.

–Oh pequeña… no te sientas mal. Por lo menos tú has vivido más que las demás –Se burló a su lado, pero ella no abrió los ojos –Sé que estas despierta piacere– Sintió sus labios bajar por su espalda regando besos fríos y calculados por toda su piel –Vamos…. la madrugada apenas empieza – Sentenció posicionando su trasero al aire sin compasión, estremeciéndola entera.

Fin –Primera Parte–

Ufff aquí les dejo la primera entrega, en la semana subiré la segunda parte. Gracias por toda la acogida que tuvo la introducción en la página de FFAD, mis niñas mi gracias ;)

Att:

MarieElizabethCS


End file.
